Star Vs The Forces Of Evil One Shot Collections
by GravityFalls61816
Summary: These are a whole bunch of short little stories about our favorite princess from another dimension. I might turn some off these into full stories
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the ways to spend a Friday night, this was by far Marco's least favorite. His parents had gone out of town for the day and had planned on being back before school got out. But little did they know a huge storm was about to pass through and hold them up for the night.

Any other time he would love having the freedom of no parents. But the storm had sent the kids home from school early that day and, to put in lightly, Star was not handling it well at all. When the two kids got home they got the call saying that Marco's parents wouldn't be home until the morning. Everything was going smoothly until the first wave of thunder crashed outside. Never in his life had he seen someone jump so high.

"Marco, what was that? Was it a monster?" Star began asking questions.

"It's just thunder Star nothing to be worried about." Marco quickly calmed her down and finished making dinner for the two of them.

By the time they finished eating it was pouring outside and thunder and lightning could be heard. Star was curled up on the couch with a pillow over her head when Marco came into the living room. He sat down next to her and turned on the news to see what was supposed to be happening with the storm. It only looked like it was going to get worse. Another clap of thunder shook the house and Star sat straight up.

She shook her head, "Marco I don't like this."

"It's just a storm, it's ok." Seeing her like this kinda made him feel upset. He didn't want her to be scared or unhappy. He thought back to when he was younger. He used to be terrified of storms. H eventually grew out of it and sitting here now he wanted to help Star with her fear. He was surprised though that she was scared. I mean this girl fought monsters on a daily basis. He looked back over at her and stood up. He held his hand out to her to help her up. She put her hand in his and he pulled her up. "Come on, I know what will help." He led her upstairs to his room and sat her down on his bed. He walked over to his closet and started looking for his headphones and IPod for her to help block out the sound.

All of a sudden a bolt of lightning crashed across the sky, making the power go out. Star jumped up and ran over to the closet, She pushed Marco in and they both fell to the floor. Star reached up and closed the door.

"Star, the power just went out. It happens sometimes during storms." He tried to open the door but she pulled it closed again. He fixed himself on the floor so he was sitting with his legs crossed and his back against the wall. 'Looks like I'm not going anywhere.' He thought to himself. "Are you ok?" He hadn't heard her say anything for a while. He reached over to try and find her, his hand coming in contact with hers. He could tell her hands were covering her ear due to the fact he could feel hair as well. He scooted closer to her and brought his hands up to cup her face. He could feel that her cheeks were wet, signaling that she had been crying. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

He ran his hand over her hair "Shh.. It's ok. I'm here." He tried his best to comfort her. He could feel his shirt slightly damped from her tears, as he continued to hug her. After sometime she lowered her hands from her ears and looked up at Marco. He felt her move a looked down at her.

"Thanks Marco," She whispered. "You're the best." She pulled away from him.

"Hey!" All of a sudden Marco's hand touched something on the floor. He picked it up and by feeling it he was able to tell that it was his headphones and Ipod. He turned it on and the light from the screen cut through the darkness. He hit play on a song and placed the headphones over Star's ears. The sound of the thunder and lightning was replaced with the sound of music pouring into her ears. She wrapped herself around Marco again and soon she fell asleep, lying against him. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of her head. "Night Star." And with that he fell asleep.

Out of all the ways to spend a Friday, Marco couldn't think of anything better than this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! It's been forever sense I've updated. Well here is a new story, I'm not sure if they are connected they kinda could be but it's up to you. So yeah this took forever to write. I hope you enjoy it and I would like to say thank you for all the positive comments.**

It started out as a normal day. Star had gotten a call from her mother and that's what started it all.

"Star, you have to start taking things more seriously." Just like always Queen Moon was lecturing her daughter about the duties of becoming queen. "And speaking of taking things seriously you need to start looking for someone capable of ruling with you."

Star furrowed her eyebrows at her the screen, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you need to start looking for the future king." It was at this moment that if anatomy would have allowed it her jaw would have hit the floor. "Oh Star close your mouth."

"But Mom.."

"But nothing we're having a ball next week and there will be plenty of suitors for you to pick from."

"Um. you see I would but uhh...I already have a boyfriend," She blurted out without thinking.

"Oh well I look forward to meeting him at the ball. We'll send a carriage for you and him tomorrow night. Love you." And with that the call ended. It was at that moment that she had realized what she had said. It was also at this moment that Star let out a ear piercing scream. Not even two seconds later Marco burst in her room, landing in a fighting stance.

"Star, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?" She just looked at him, her screaming continuing. Star went over to her bed and collapsed head first, her face buried into her pillows, muffling the screams. Marco raised an eyebrow at her and slowly approached the bed. "Star?"

After a few minutes of screaming she finally calmed down and turned her head to face him. "No Marco. I'm not ok. My mom wants me to go to this ball tomorrow night and she wanted me to meet a suitor and so I said I have a boyfriend and now she wants to meet him." She rambled on to him.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" He questioned her, never hearing of any boyfriend.

"No Marco and that's the problem. I don't have a boyfriend."  
"Then why would you say you do?"

"Because Marco. You don't understand. Those suitors are snobby and boring and judgmental. I don't want to date any of them. I knew that if I didn't have a reason my mom would make me date one. I wasn't thinking and now I don't know what to do." She whined.

He walked over and place a hand on her back, "Don't worry. It'll all work out." She smiled at him before sitting up.

"You're right. I just need to find someone to bring that could pass as my boyfriend. Someone respectable and dignified. Someone who can dance and is polite." She placed her hand on her chin for a minute before bouncing off the bed excitedly. "Marco you should go with me!"

The boy's eyes widened, "Wait why me?"

"Because Marco you are all of those things plus the only person my mother would approve of. Please Marco. Please. Please. Please." She began to beg him.

He let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you so much!' She threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over in the process. She stepped back, "Ok we need to get you a suit."

"I have a suit though. Remember the one I wore to the Blood Moon Ball?"

"Yeah but that was black and red. I'll be wearing blue and white, you need to match." She explained as it was something quite obvious. So that night they spent looking for a spell to make Marco a suit for the Ball the following night.

After hours of preparing and planning, they decided that they Marco was ready for the ball. The hours ticked by as Star set to getting ready to go. She pulled out the dress her mom had sent her that morning. It was a long poofy dress. The bottom was sky blue and the top was white with long lace sleeves. She placed her tiara on her head and pointed her wand at her face to fix her hair and makeup Her hair was curled and placed into a bun with a few curls framing her face. She grabbed some white flats and slipped her feet into them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door, "Come in."

Marco opened the door while looking down, fixing his tie. He wore a black suit with a white shirt sky blue tie and a matching sky blue handkerchief folded in the pocket. "Hey the carriage is...woah." His words faded out as he looked up at her. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Marco. So do you. Now let's go." She took a deep breath as she walked over to him.

As they arrived at the front of the palace, Marco helped her out of the carriage. She laced her arm through his and they walked up to the front doors. Two butlers opened the doors for them and they stepped inside. Her mother had requested her to meet them in the throne room as she was expected to be announced with the royal family. As they made their way there Star took deep breathes. She loved her parents but her mom could be a little over demanding and tough. Marco patted her hand that rested on his arm, "It's ok." She smiled at him.

The doors were opened to the throne room and they walked to down till they were in front of the Queen and King. Star curtsied and Marco bowed at the two.

"Mom, this is Marco. My date." Star introduced the boy. Queen Moon got up and walked in front of him. She stared down at him for what felt like centuries, finally she nodded.

"Star you are accepted to walk in with us. Marco will wait for you inside of the ball room. Do you understand?"

Star nodded, "Yes, Mother."

"Marco one of the butlers will lead you there now," She snapped her fingers and a butler walked over to them. "Go." the boy walked away with the man and disappeared from the room.

"Star, please be on your best behavior tonight." Queen Moon spoke to her daughter.

"I promise mother."

"Ok, well let's go. We have a party to attend to." King River spoke as he stood. The three of them exited the room and walked to the ball room. They were introduced and walked to the front of the room. Everyone bowed at the royal family and continued on enjoying the party. Star looked at her mother who only nodded. The princess walked through the crowd looking for Marco. Someone stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Oh sorry excuse me." She said as she tried to make her way around the person.

They reached out and placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "Hello Princess Butterfly. I'm Prince Anthe. Would you care to dance?"

She took a step back, "Uh, no thank you. I'm actually looking for someone right now." She tried to get around him again only to once again be stopped.

"Aw, come on just one dance."

"I said no." She couldn't get around him so she turned around and started walking away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around so she was facing him. "Let go." His grip only tightened. It was at this moment that Marco came to her rescue.

"Hey man, she said no." he stood between them, forcing him to drop her hand.

"Whatever," Anthe said as he stormed away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

I see what you mean now about the guys here. But don't worry about them. Let's have some fun. So Princess Star Butterfly, may I have this dance?" He held out his hand and bowed to her.

She giggled a bit before placing her hand in his, "It would be my honor." He pulled her to the dance floor and pulled her close. Placing one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as they began to dance to the music. "Last time we did this was in the light of the Blood Moon, you know that didn't end very well."

"No it did not but it was still fun." He twirled her in a circle before replacing his hand.

"Tom was so mad." She laughed a little.

"Yeah what was that all about? Like I get the whole jealousy thing, I mean who wouldn't be jealous over you. But I mean it was just one dance."

Star blushed slightly at his words, she never told him what that dance meant. She decided to tell him and just get it out of the way. "Well, I guess when you dance in the light of the Blood Moon it bonds the two...souls...for all eternity." She explained to him.

He dipped her as the song ended and so did her words. He quickly pulled her up, "What?! Star why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't understand and I didn't want it to ruin our friendship." She explained to the boy.

He pulled her into a hug, "Star nothing could ruin our friendship but you have to tell me these things. I mean it kinda involves my soul to." He chuckled.

She laughed, "Ok, I promise no more secrets."

They spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing and talking to each other. By the time the night ended they were both exhausted. Star said goodbye to her parents as they left for the night. But before they left Stars mom leaned in and whispered into her daughter's ear. Stars whole face turned red and Marco looked at her with confusion. When they arrived back at the house Marco and Star changed into their night clothes. He came into her room and laid down next to her. "Well that was some party. And I have to say we made a pretty great fake couple."

Star took a deep breath, "We would probably make a good real couple too."

Marco looked over at her, "What?"

"We said no more secrets. So Marco, I like you, like a lot. And I think we would make a really good couple, I mean can we at least try?"

He smiled at her, "There is nothing I would want more." She smiled at him and curled up closer to him. She was almost asleep when his voice cut through the silence again, "Oh what did your mom say before we left?"

"She said that it took me long enough to find the right guy and that she thinks I found a great future king." Marco's whole face turned red as Star fell asleep. It wasn't long after that he fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I just want to start by saying that this was one of the most difficult stories I've written in a while. It mostly had to do with pronouns. You'll understand when you read it. I don't own anything.**_

It wasn't uncommon for Star to mess up a spell, this was common knowledge. But the spell she messed up today was one she had never tried before. The spell she was supposed to do was intended to blast the monsters back into the portal they crawled out of. She shot off the spell just as the beast ducked. The ray hit the fence and bounced back at the princess, hitting her instead. Star passed out just as she saw Marco finish defeating the villains. He ran over to her and carried her inside of the house. Marco placed the girl on her bed that sat in the middle of the huge room. He pulled blankets over her and pulled a chair to sit in and wait for her to wake up. Several hours passed and he had fallen asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of her making soft noises.

She had rolled onto her side, her back facing him. He looked over at her, not knowing what he should be doing. She rolled over, and his eyes grew wide.

Her eyes opened, and she smiled, "Hey Marco." It was at this point that he jumped out of the chair and grabbed her face with his hands.

"Who are you and what did you do to Star?!"

"Marco, what are you talking about? It's me, Star." She was very confused at how the boy was acting. He stumbled back and shook her head. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and slowly stood up from her bed. She walked over to her mirror and gasped in horror. Star stumbled backward until she fell. "Marco what happened?!" Star took in her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was short, and her dress had been replaced with a teal shirt that had the same pink squid decal on it. Underneath it was a white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She wore pants that mimicked the pattern of her tights with the same boots pulled over hung from the waistline of the pants. But her clothes weren't the only thing to change. When she spoke, her voice wasn't her voice anymore. It was that of a boy.

Marco just stared down at Star, "I have no idea. Maybe this has something to do with that spell."

She slowly stood up, "So what, I'm a guy now?"

Marco just shrugged, "I guess. At least until we can figure out how to fix this."

"Ok. Ok. I can work with this. I'll just borrow your clothes until then."

"You can't borrow my clothes."

"Why not? I only have girl clothes, and I can't wear those."

"Can't you just make some? I mean you've done it before." Marco suggested.

"Yeah, but I'm not really comfortable with trying that at this moment. Please Marco, just for a little bit?"

He let out a defeated sigh, "Ugh, fine. You can borrow my clothes."

Star through her arms around the boy, "Thank you, Marco!"

He lightly pushed her off of him, "Yeah, you're welcome." Marco walked over to the door and looked back, "You coming?"

She walked over to him, "Oh yeah. But where are we going?"

"We're going to school, Star. We already missed the first and second period, but if we hurry we can make before the end of the third." He walked down the hallway and started to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, school." She smiled and made her way to to the stairs right behind him before she stopped. "Wait, school. Marco, I can't go to school. Not like this."

"Star it will be okay, I promise."

"But I...I...look so different. No one is going to know it's me."

Marco at this point was on the ground floor of the house and looking up at her. "So what if no one knows you. You'll make the same friends as last time, just as quickly."

"Well, do we explain who I am or.." She took a step down the stairs.

"I think that will be a little hard. So you need a new name." Marco suggested.

She began to walk down the stairs again, finally reaching the bottom and standing next to Marco."Ok... How about…" She stood in thought for a moment., "Comet?"

"It's perfect, now can we go to class?" Marco began to pull her to the front door.

"Yeah let's go." And with that, they both walked out the door on their way to school.

When they finally got back home, Marco raced Comet upstairs.

"I win," Comet said standing in front of his door.

"Yeah, all right. Let's just get started on trying to find a reversal spell." Marco opened the door and stepped inside the giant room. He walked over to the bed and pulled out the spell book from underneath it. Flipping it open, Marco quickly found Glossryick. No matter how much he hated the small magical creature, he knew he would be their best bet.

"Pop quiz, Mr. Diaz. Why is Star a boy?" Glossryick questioned, floating out of the pages.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it. But it is pretty fun. Some random girls just gave me their numbers." Comet smiled, "But we need your help changing me back."

"Okay, just give me a minute," and with that, he dove into the book looking for an answer to the problem. After a short amount of time, he re-emerged, "Found it. Just cast this spell, and you will be back to your usual princess self."

"Thanks, Glossryick," Comet said as he studied over the spell. "Ok, seems easy enough." Comet rasied his wand over his head. He looks down and repeats the words written on the page. The beam shoots out of the wand, missing Comet, hitting the floor bouncing up and hitting Marco in the face. The boy fell to the ground, passing out. Comet dropped the wand and rushed over to Marco. Picking him up and laying him on the bed, he waited for him to wake up.

When Marco finally did rise, it was with a start. He threw his head up and sat completely straight up. "Star, what happened? Why are you still a guy?"

Star stared at Marco, "Well first off its Comet, not Star." Comet stared down at his hands, "It might be because the spell missed me and hit you."

It was then that Marco realized his voice sounded higher than usually. He jumped out of bed and ran over to the mirror. "STAR WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"It was accident Marco I swear. I would never purposefully turn you into a girl."

"I highly doubt that."

"Just look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Marco asked turning around is frustration.

"Umm...you can borrow my clothes." Comet tried to cheer him up.

"I don't want to borrow your clothes. I want to be a boy again!"

"And you don't think I want to be a girl again?" Comet began to raise his voice. "You don't think I want us to be back to normal? Cause I do, trust me."

"Well then change us back."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm terrified I'll mess up again!"

Marco froze when he heard that. "Star..." He walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry... I need you to know that I believe in you, though. I know you can do this."

"Thanks, Marco. Or is it Marcia now?" Comet laughed as he pulled away from the hug.

"Ok Comet, I'll give you that."

Comet grabbed the wand, "Ok stand still Marcy." And with that he cast the spell, knocking Marcia out again. He lifted her and placed her in bed before lying next to her and casting a spell on himself.

Marco opened his eyes first, looking over at the sleeping girl next to him. He let out a sigh of relief, as it was indeed a girl next to him.

Soon Star woke up and met Marco gaze.

"Star, you did it."

Star through her arms around the boy. "Thanks for believing in me."

"No problem."

"Hey just so you know, you make a cute girl."


End file.
